Ki Baaris
Intro Ki Baaris is the owner of The Fairy Trigger inn in Daelin. He is a contact of The Sunseo Syndicate and at least one other criminal gang based in the city, and he claims to have his own contacts in the Daelin Justice Office. Description Baaris has dark hair that is beginning to grey at the sides, which he wears pulled back into a ponytail. He has a small goatee, and a scar that runs down one cheek to his neck. His arms and hands are covered with tattoos, including an unidentifiable gang symbol which has been covered up with other tattoos. He wears dark clothes, such as a loose yukata, described as "akin to what you might think a yakuza boss would wear." Baaris is blunt and direct with "almost no manners." He has a gruff, low voice. '''The Story So Far' Background It seems likely that Baaris was once directly involved with one or more of Daelin city's criminal gangs - likely including The Sunseo Syndicate or The Hondon. Romus explains that Baaris "got out of the game," although the circumstances of his doing so - and his becoming the proprietor of The Fairy Trigger - are unknown. Chapter 1 "Travels and Tribulations" (1x1) The party arrived at The Fairy Trigger, having been referred to Baaris by Taixu. Baaris openly informed the group that he was listening for signs of Ryme Flattil via his contacts in the Justice Office. "Day in Daelin" (1x2) Baaris served the party breakfast and asked them to deliver a package to Romus at The Peach Miracle. "You Can Call Me Vangdondalor" (1x3) The party returned to The Fairy Trigger so that Godric could cast Find Familiar, and reported their successful delivery to Baaris. The next morning, Baaris asked the party to deliver Romus' lunch to The Peach Miracle again. "Disaster at the Sapphire Tower" (1x5) Before leaving for the Temple of Yebo, Godric asked to buy some raw fish as an apology for Vangdondalor: Since they left too early for breakfast, Baaris gave Godric and Hymn some mangao to take with them, saying that it was covered by the cost of their room. "Pay What You Want" (1x6) The party stopped at The Fairy Trigger for lunch before leaving Daelin. Godric asked Baaris about Phi Tanmae and how much it might cost to acquire blackmail material on him, to which Baaris replied that - while he was no longer "in the business", he could put the party in touch with someone who was. "Fissures" (1x9) As part of their attempts to rescue Godric from the demiplane, Hymn sought Baaris' advice on where to find powerful magic users. Baaris recommended that Hymn investigate all other avenues first but said that if they needed to contact The Sunseo Syndicate, they should return to Baaris. The next morning, Baaris provided Godric with some mangao for his and Hymn's breakfast. Relationships The Sunseo Syndicate Taixu pointed the party towards Baaris, explaining that he was a reliable contact of The Sunseo Syndicate (although not a member himself). By the time the party reached Daelin, the Syndicate had forewarned Baaris of their arrival and shared their knowledge about Ryme Flattil and her actions in Gonglu. Romus Baaris' friendship with Romus predates Baaris' ownership of The Fairy Trigger, presumably dating back to a time when he was more directly involved with one or more Daelin gangs. Baaris sends Romus with daily boxed lunches of mangao. The food is delivered to The Peach Miracle in a locked, padded, wooden box to which Romus holds a key. Ignatious Baaris recognised Ignatious from his visits to The Fairy Trigger as a student more than ten years ago. Character Info Abilities * Baaris is extremely skilled with a knife - probably not only in the kitchen. * He denies having any magical abilities. Category:Characters Category:Residents of Daelin Category:Residents of Paeleuah Category:The Sunseo Syndicate Category:Innkeepers __NOEDITSECTION__